


被偷走的航海图

by Madrisbon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, bottom portugal, top netherlands
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon
Summary: 航海图。墨水在羊皮纸上流畅地汇作经纬，岛屿漂浮在漫长的海岸线之外，罗盘是白昼的太阳，黑夜的月亮……航海图……葡萄牙人的脊背，蜜色的皮肤上的伤疤交错，某一条或许由风暴裹挟着桅杆的残片滑破，自某一道或许取出过几粒不成形的子弹——此时海盗们的火枪还装着颗粒状铁沙，异域部落的毒箭留下菱形的印记，而那些不愿意再前行的水手，也用冷箭在其上刻烙过叛逃的痕迹。
Relationships: Netherlands/Portugal (Hetalia), 荷葡
Kudos: 1





	被偷走的航海图

1  
在尼德兰的记忆里，佩德罗最初的神情是无解的。  
不过那时他还没有成为尼德兰。

来自葡萄牙的公主嫁给了统治着自己的勃艮第公爵，于是这片低地成为了欧洲西北部香料贸易的中转港。葡萄牙人将从非洲沿海甚至印度洋地区获得的香料运送于此，再由此处转销到别的国家。  
风帆猎猎与海潮溯洄间，人们再提起尼德兰，便逐渐淡忘了那些精致的呢绒，那些色泽美丽的砖与瓦，还有那些因腌制而口感不佳的海鱼，而会去提辛辣的黑胡椒，想到撒入甜点中的肉桂粉末，称赞干丁香芬芳扑鼻，或者低叹一声豆蔻核仁的昂贵。

“那从旷野上来，形状如烟柱，以没药和乳香并商人各样香粉熏的，是谁呢？”*

尼德兰初次见到佩德罗，后者正背对着自己，用一种叹息般的语调念着些什么，自己则拎着药箱，一声不响地走到他的旁侧，却被过浓的烟草味呛得猝不及防。

佩德罗略微惊讶，眯起眼偏头看他，可惜尼德兰泪眼模糊，所以堪堪错过了葡萄牙人在自己记忆中最初的神情。

“看来是你啊。”那声音带上了笑意。

“咳……咳……什么？”

“我刚刚念的这段话里提到的人。”佩德罗盖上书本，放在膝上，尼德兰勉强辨认出了封面上拉丁文的“圣经”二字。

“不是我，我不从旷野来。”金发少年一头雾水，只记得方才他所念的前两句，于是惜字如金地反驳。低头去打开药箱。

“那么你从哪里来呢？”佩德罗却对眼前人产生了兴趣，他凑近尼德兰，直到对方可以在烟雾之中，窥清自己的脸。  
平心而论，那确实是一张很漂亮的脸，往后尼德兰商旅途经里斯本，偶尔碰到些“租赁的贵妇”——喷着热那亚香水经营皮肉生涯的美丽女子，总会有一瞬间会想到，因为晦暗的火光所以绿得稍显幽森的眼睛，还有眼角的痣，像极了虚情假意的泪水，嘴唇翘起来的弧度，略微沙哑的声音，随后烟草味便参杂着不知名的香料味在鼻尖缓缓漫溢，晃神的时间差点让他承认，如果价格合理，自己或许会买上一夜。当然，仅仅是因为漂亮。

“从海上来。”

“太巧了，我也从海上来！”

尼德兰当然知道他从海上来，他还知道他经历了一场战争，受了些伤。而自己过来是为了替他治疗，为了一笔不菲的报酬，包括保守秘密的费用。

现在该开始处理伤口了。

“我想你一定是个守口如瓶的孩子。”  
佩德罗笑道，褪下外套，露出了脊背，一条狰狞的血痕横亘其间，亏他刚才还有闲情雅致念着《圣经》，或许这是伊比利亚人的特色，尼德兰对此感到不屑，但是并未显露——如今在人们眼里，那位主早就变了姿态，没有黄金砌的阶梯和繁琐的仪式，就不愿下凡世看一眼似的。

“……”  
他更不满于“孩子”这种称呼，显得葡萄牙人故作老成，眼前的男人甚至没有自己高挑，虽然就年龄而言自己确实要更年轻得多，就伤口而言也如此。

在这个仗剑行商的时代，海商与海盗便犹如金币的两面般密不可分。海上贸易航行的争夺，往往就是一场低烈度而漫长的战争。  
佩德罗既是海商，也是海盗，他的背仿佛是一张航海图，陈疮新疤星星点点，就像传闻中的香料群岛，明晰的肩胛骨或许是风高浪急的海岬，那时他的头发还很长，披散着耷在双肩，偶尔落下两三根就像海藻般纠缠着，这给了尼德兰一种错觉，自己沾满草药的双手就像是帆船于此航行，无意识拐入脊背的航道，又因风浪，收束他偏细的腰肢。

佩德罗因为他的动作，很明显地颤抖了一下。

“痛吗？”  
“……不是痛不痛的问题。”葡萄牙人沉默了片刻。  
“……”尼德兰向他投去“那你干什么一惊一乍”的目光，撕扯下布条，替他包扎。

烟雾缭绕。

“我说……你有没有亲吻过女人。”佩德罗撑着头发问。  
“……没有。”白得像瓷器一样的皮肤在火光下显得有些温暖，淡漠的神情似乎有些松动。

“如果你去亲##吻女人，用舌头#灵巧地去撬开她们的唇齿，温柔地啃#咬，直到水光荡漾在她那美丽的眼睛里。”对方的反应让佩德罗觉得有趣，他压低声音，凑到尼德兰耳边，一边说着一边观察他的反应，“然后用手攀上她们的腰肢，问问她们……感觉如何？你就会明白……”

他没有来得及说完，尼德兰便毫不留情地摁住了他的伤口，佩德罗无声尖叫，但还是努力维持着游刃有余的笑容。  
烟草味缓缓消散，某种香料的气味又浓烈了起来。

“……你和很多女人亲##吻过吗？”  
处理好伤口后，尼德兰低头整理药箱，佩德罗摊开那本古旧的《圣经》，金发少年冷不丁问了一句。

“是啊。”佩德罗漫不经心。

“……”

“英格兰的女人保守而传统，接//吻也不例外，她们的嘴唇就像伦敦的雨一样发凉；塞维利亚的女人热情而见异思迁，她们循着飞蛾扑火般的直觉冲撞向激情的火焰，但准是她们先将你推开；亲吻法兰西的女人就像亲吻一朵半掩的玫瑰，你永远都没法欣赏其绽放的姿态，却被香气蛊得昏了头脑。”佩德罗这样描述，当然，毫无一点昏了头脑的迹象，他低垂着眼，烛光摇曳中，就像一幅油画。他向那些女人诉说情话时，也是用这种神情吗？

尼德兰移开视线。

“但是这些都比不上里斯本的女人。她们忧郁而深情，当她们送情人或丈夫上远航船时，眼睛里乘着的都是海水——你真应当看一看。”

他真应当看一看，亲眼去里斯本的港口看一看。而不是在离去的时候思索着佩德罗抬眼时转瞬即逝的光采，甚至没有发觉狡猾的葡萄牙人递给自己的钱袋里，装的是红棕色的没药。

他想自己下次见到佩德罗的时候一定要将他坑骗一顿。

2

可惜的是他一直没能如愿。

互利的贸易持续进行下去。

佩德罗与尼德兰不得不定期在安特卫普港会面，称量着胡椒与肉蔻为主的香料，商谈着德国的商人家族转移而来的铜币与白银数目的变化。  
佩德罗对这个迅速成长的少年充满兴趣，丝毫不吝啬自己的恶趣味，仿佛用诸如“你知道吗黑胡椒有催/情作用，想不想试试？”这种话让尼德兰语塞，就能短暂消除一天的疲劳似的。

“我早就知道了。”

尼德兰大部分情况下都能够平静地应对，偶尔也会感到困扰。比如佩德罗和目光放空的自己对上视线，却要勾出一个莫名其妙的笑容时，比如佩德罗漫不经心和自己交流，却又没能控制住句尾的暧昧时。

再比如，他沉静下来时——海鸥的叫声与风帆升起的声音消褪，就连潮水与浪花都缄默。他沉静得仿佛是海洋本身。

这让热衷于贸易与资本的尼德兰稍微有些困扰。

实际上，尼德兰难得来到里斯本港，更逃脱不了和葡萄牙人待在一起的命运。

尼德兰处理完商事已是半夜，路过码头的小酒馆时，正斟酌着是否需要买一杯白兰地以抵御夜间的寒冷，很不幸地发现佩德罗正同水手们举杯痛饮，喝得烂醉，他脑子抽筋一般地多管闲事，将已不甚清醒的葡萄牙人扛在肩上带离一堆胡子拉渣的大老爷们，并合理怀疑自己不这么做佩德罗下一步就要跳上桌子深情歌唱法朵，虽然贸易伙伴丢人和自己无关。

之后他瞬间后悔了。

“你身上好香啊！”佩德罗眯着眼睛，好像瞬间适应了这个诡异的姿势，他抬起手去乱拉尼德兰的围巾，顺带打了个仿佛是呕吐前兆般的酒嗝，被洁癖困扰着的尼德兰一抖，用了钢铁意志才没有顺手把肩膀上的人扔进海里。

“安分点。”他非常不客气地掐了掐葡萄牙人的大腿。

“……我的腿摸起来舒服吗？看你都舍不得撒手了。”  
佩德罗吃痛收了手，但也并不打算让尼德兰得逞。他语气玩味，已经做好被尼德兰抛在港口的木板路上的准备，酝酿着来一个帅气的着陆。

意料之中的，金发男人没有理会自己没品的问题，而意料之外的，他依旧面不改色地将自己扛在肩头，走在无边的夜色之中。

夜里的海是漆黑的。

所幸在这片繁忙的港口，终日不歇大风会吹散海雾，贝伦塔楼的顶部会在涨潮时分，漂浮着梦境一般的灯光。  
而尼德兰两指间燃烧着的烟草，会点亮两双绿色的眼眸。  
海浪涨退间，火光描摹着细微的韵律。

“抽烟不好……”  
气氛不错的沉默后，佩德罗忍不住出声提醒，虽然他自己也是烟草不离身。如果够得到，他可能会把尼德兰手里的烟斗抢过来。或许是有一个弟弟的缘故，他在比自己小的男性面前总有一种莫名的老成，醉酒更甚——虽然西班牙帝国并不很吃自己这一套，反而致力于让哥哥臣服于自己。

显然尼德兰也并不吃这一套。

“总是叫我小孩……你被小孩扛在肩膀上带回家，不觉得自己很丢人吗？”尼德兰缓缓吐出烟雾，反问葡萄牙人。

佩德罗的一时语塞让他的眼中出现了短促的笑意。不过很快尼德兰发现那不是一时语塞，而是沉沉睡去。  
不愧是最先与风暴做斗争、在甲板上跳舞的男人，头朝着地、摇摇晃晃地被扛着也能睡着。感谢自己吧，如果佩德罗一头倒在刚才的小酒馆里，保不准会被劫财劫色，尼德兰想着，在心里估算着这次出手相助的酬劳，连同上次被诓骗的本金加利息，思考一番还是觉得佩德罗幸运，至少，落在自己手里只是被劫财。

他的手却无意识地又轻轻捏了捏葡萄牙人的大腿，以称量豆蔻核仁的严谨态度，给出了先前那个问题的答案。

佩德罗的住处堆满了各种古旧的书籍，空荡荡的酒瓶，木质的帆船模型，被磨平了边角的木屑，裁减成好几小块的船帆，以及一些说不出名字的、来自东方的小物件。  
尼德兰将佩德罗放在床上，就好比卸下一箱昂贵的货物。随后，并没有惜时如金地转身离去，而是垂眼对着葡萄牙人的睡颜，陷入了沉思。

葡萄牙国王曼努埃尔一世发布皇家敕令，要求销毁所有航海日志与亚洲海域的航海图。这对尼德兰而言并不是一个好消息，攫取东方的财富离不开正确的路线，而自己绘制的航海图还不足以支撑独立的远航。

航海图。

墨水在羊皮纸上流畅地汇作经纬，岛屿漂浮在漫长的海岸线之外，罗盘是白昼的太阳，黑夜的月亮……航海图……葡萄牙人的脊背，蜜色的皮肤上的伤疤交错，某一条或许由风暴裹挟着桅杆的残片滑破，自某一道或许取出过几粒不成形的子弹——此时海盗们的火枪还装着颗粒状铁沙，异域部落的毒箭留下菱形的印记，而那些不愿意再前行的水手，也用冷箭在其上刻烙过叛逃的痕迹。

零星的痣散落其间，是需要双眸阅读的星星？  
……极其罕见的神游。

尼德兰凑近佩德罗的脸，淡金色的睫毛就像是新雪拥簇。直到他们俩的嘴唇几乎贴到一处。

“真遗憾，我还以为你要偷偷亲我……不过不用想也知道不可能。”  
葡萄牙人睁开了那双绿得稍显幽森的眼睛，抓住了尼德兰伸向自己枕边的手，几近十指相扣，仿佛要与之共舞。

他的枕边赫然躺着一本厚厚的书，里面夹满了地图。

“……”尼德兰并没有显露出丝毫被揭穿的慌张，而是挣脱了对方玩耍似的禁锢，一转形势，捏紧了葡萄牙人的手腕。“为什么不可能。”  
或许是对方的话语勾起了他的兴趣。

“那你亲啊？”  
佩德罗漫不经心，实际上在用昏昏沉沉的脑子思考该如何起身，再送贸易伙伴回去。今天的风是这么大，而浪又是……

直到嘴唇上微凉的触感让他的神思戛然而止。

啊……

尼德兰的神情完全和温柔无关，他白皙到惊人的脸被火光染了层温和的暖黄色，总算有了几丝接/吻该有的柔和。

葡萄牙人愣了一会，眼里的笑意缓缓加深。

“还要你的贸易伙伴教你如何接/吻吗……”佩德罗轻轻咬了一下尼德兰的嘴唇，低声嘲笑，“或者，教点更有趣的？”不过他还没能得意多久，便被第二个吻打断。

月光因为太明亮而被乌云遮掩。

真可惜，葡萄牙人本想请求尼德兰，替自己念那本陈旧的、夹着航海图的《圣经》，念出雅歌提到的那些美好的词语，那些肉桂，那些沉香，那些涂在双唇上的香膏与蜜，沙伦的玫瑰，念——“我要到没药山与乳山冈去，直等到天凉起风，日影飞去的时候回来”，却没有机会。  
显然后者不会。  
他甚至没有告诉尼德兰，在安特卫普港细嗅黑胡椒粉末的夜晚，他罕见地不再梦见被自己焚烧的阿拉伯商船，面目狰狞的焦尸，不再梦见无尽的风暴与飘荡着残骸的海洋。

“你要回去吗？”佩德罗酒也醒得差不多了，揉了揉自己发红的手腕，他的声音略显沙哑，语气却一如既往，仿佛之前发生的一切是尼德兰喝醉了似的。

黎明的晨脚在烟紫的夜色上起舞。

“天快要亮了。船也要出航。”金发男人披上外套，整理了一下自己的围巾。

“看来最近大家都很忙碌啊。你身上，除了烟草、香料，还有火药的味道……”

“佩德罗。”尼德兰突然沉声打断了葡萄牙人的话，后者并未不满，而是挑了挑眉，等待下文。

“安东尼奥正和威尼斯处理奥斯曼帝国的问题，等到哈布斯堡王朝与奥斯曼帝国的战争结束，他绝对会对我们……”

“我和你不同，尼德兰。”佩德罗撑着脸，语气轻松。

“……”

是的，葡萄牙人和尼德兰可不一样，前者是航海时代的先行者，已然在亚洲、非洲和拉丁美洲的广阔土地上建立起了庞大的殖民帝国，此刻塞巴斯蒂安正用尼德兰无法理解的狂热投身于对摩洛哥异教徒的圣战。

而后者此时依旧未能彻底挣脱西班牙帝国的统治，被残忍迫害的“海上乞丐”在碧海之上找不到落脚的港口，新教徒们被宗教裁判所迫害残杀。  
但是……

浪潮拍打峭壁后循着原来的轨迹回返，被帆船拖拽出的水痕会瞬间弥合，在产权模糊——谁愿意心甘情愿地将海交给伊比利亚半岛上的那对兄弟？且漫无边际的海洋上，显得那般细微。

一个吻和半个夜晚算不了什么。  
他垂下眼。

“一路顺风。”

佩德罗笑得很开心，有一瞬间和被尼德兰所憎恨着的宗主国的脸重合，所以他别过头去，真可惜他别过了头，所以错过了葡萄牙人的那双眼睛。  
“忧郁而深情，仿佛盛满了海水”。

3  
尼德兰最终还是绘制出了航海图。

游历塞维利亚与里斯本的商旅为他搜集信息，印度洋的传闻泛滥总会有真言，毁灭圣像，倾倒蜡烛的火焰照亮漆黑的夜晚，额头之上的疤痕，是争夺自由留下的烙印。

而佩德罗与他截然相反。他放弃了他的王国与冠冕，服从于西班牙帝国的统治。尼德兰并不愿意了解其中牵扯的各种利益关系，宗教因素，或者是文化。无论佩德罗是欣然决定站在安东尼奥身侧，还是由于哈布斯堡的双头斧不得不低头，对他而言都没有太大的意义，唯一影响到他的，只有，安东尼奥替佩德罗决定中止他们的贸易关系，禁止自己的船只驶入伊比利亚联盟及其控制的地区。  
他必须抛下佩德罗，就如同佩德罗抛下他。尼德兰需要自己去寻找新的商机。

……只有这点。

尼德兰望着航海图上的香料群岛，恍惚了一瞬，岛屿便和伤疤重合，羊皮纸被蜜色皮肤的肌理锈蚀——漫长的商旅，入港的商船，最后归于站在贝伦塔前的葡萄牙人的身影。总是相似的神情。尼德兰用称量香料的精准，或者是清点金币的投入，也无法读出其中隐藏了什么。

总是那般，游刃有余的笑容。

“你是不是喜欢我啊？”  
漫不经心的恶趣。

“大海又不是你一个人的。”

“真奇怪，你为什么又变得这么冷淡？”  
在澳门的枪炮声中，佩德罗语气玩味，笑得很无辜，掐着烟斗，缓缓吐出烟雾，尽管在短暂的会面后不久，他便面无表情地看着试图与当地官员商谈的十几位荷兰人被处死——为了保证自己在这里的贸易特权。

……和骨隙中透露出来的冷漠与残忍。

“‘白狮号’与‘阿尔克马尔号’将要出发，前往新加坡海峡。”  
船长的声音牵回了他的思绪。

4

尼德兰想不出来自己此时在做什么。

药草味，香料味与血腥味弥漫了整个船舱，葡萄牙人垂眼褪下衣物，再次于尼德兰面前露出了陈创新伤纵横的背部，不过这一次他不再称呼眼前这个男人为孩子，后者已经足够成熟，也不会再用一笔酬金要求替自己处理伤口的人保守秘密，他的商船已被对方劫掠一空，身无分文。

今天清晨，在黎明的曙光之下，一艘锚泊的葡萄牙船于荷兰人面前暴露无遗，正如尼德兰所预料的，这艘“圣卡塔琳娜号”从澳门驶来，载满丝绸、瓷器、香料与糖，正要前往马六甲。在柔佛桨帆船的帮助下，他发起了长达10个多小时的猛攻，佩德罗带领船员应战，最终不得不选择投降。

满船的货物被荷兰人劫掠一空。

午后的阳光灿烂到苍白，看不清佩德罗的表情。尼德兰抱着沉香木与他擦肩而过时，后者在准备一个嘲讽的笑容，可惜还未能勾起唇角，便再也支撑不住，仰面倒去。

“咚——”  
尼德兰的脚步停滞了一瞬，又恢复正常，就在圣卡塔琳娜号的船员以为他要通过木架回到白狮号、终结这场战斗时，他将沉香木递给了站在船沿的某位水手。回过头，面无表情地回到了葡萄牙人身侧，后者的背部中了一枪，衬衣已经被血水濡湿。因为强烈的日光，不适地眯起了双眼，太可惜了，佩德罗明明该看到尼德兰眼中略显复杂的情感。

在两船船员的震惊表情中，他弯下腰，将佩德罗抱起，扛在了肩头。

“你要干什么？”  
“你们已经得到了这艘船上的所有财富，还想要把他带走勒索赎金吗？卑鄙的荷兰人！”

“不要担心。”佩德罗笑着做出了一个噤声的动作，安抚船员，“我想他只是想和我叙叙旧而已，毕竟……”  
尼德兰似乎预判到了他要说什么，用力掐了掐他的大腿，打断了他。

“你对伤员还真是毫无怜惜。”他压低声音，在调侃，又仿佛在叹息，当然尼德兰知道佩德罗很愤怒，不过他的愤怒从来都被遮掩在游刃有余之下。  
他的所有情绪似乎都被遮掩在游刃有余之下，以此抵御整个欧洲对他所占据的海权的觊觎。显然他正逐渐无法抵御。

如果能让他露出不一样的表情……  
尼德兰停止了自己的念头。

他带他回到了船舱。  
就和第一次见面一般，尼德兰翻找出了药箱，

“我是不会付钱的喔。”佩德罗撑着脸。

“你已经付过了。”

“指从我这里抢来的东西吗？那可至少值三十万荷兰盾，你用下半生做我的专属医师也还不起。”

“谁抢到就是谁的。你最清楚这点了。我说的支付是——”金发男人一边整理药瓶，一边非常自然地凑近他，吻了吻他的嘴唇，又继续整理药瓶，显然他非常注重效率。

“……”  
葡萄牙人罕见地瞪大眼睛，说不出话来。

“我觉得按照你的受伤频率，只需要几年你就得付出30万荷兰盾的医疗费用。”  
尼德兰用手去触碰他的背脊。这么一张漂亮的脸，身上却布满可怖的疤痕，真是让人难以置信。

“……反正我死不了，不去医治也无妨。”佩德罗被痛得吸了一口冷气，“总有一天它们会彻底愈合。”他垂眼。“你也是一样的。”

就像是三桅船留在碧海之上的痕迹终有一日会弥合，就像是他们对海洋的征服终有一日会被浪潮覆盖。伤疤会被时光抹去，航海图会泛黄，零落其上的一个个岛屿，一颗颗繁星会模糊，最后它们碎成粉末，或者被火焰焚烧。  
在此之前只能不断受伤。

“……”

“……你呢？明明我们已经不是贸易伙伴了，你为什么要多管闲事来替你的敌人处理伤口？下次见面你依旧会用你的火枪对准我，我也会像西班牙人在你额头上留下一道伤一样在你身上的某个地方留下伤——我发誓，如果我做得到。”

“大海又不是你一个人的。”

在佩德罗面前尼德兰第一次笑了。他重复了之前对葡萄牙人那个问题的回答。

佩德罗早就给他留了一道伤疤，在心脏上，作为他偷走了那张夹在《圣经》里的航海图的惩罚。

“……这我还真的没有想到。”  
也笑了起来，不过他笑得太欢快，伤口也仿佛要被撕裂。

【】  
最后尼德兰将他送回了里斯本。

“你身上有烟吗？”告别前佩德罗问道。荷兰人便一脸嫌弃，将自己的烟斗借给了他。

“啪擦——”点火声在夜间显得格外突兀。

夜里的海是漆黑的。  
所幸在这片港口，终日不歇大风会吹散海雾，贝伦塔楼的顶部会在涨潮时分，漂浮着梦境一般的灯光，就算它将不再繁华。  
而两双绿色的眼睛在细微火光中展现出动人的光泽。就像许许多多的夜晚之一。

他们站在风中，显得如此沉静，沉静地仿佛海洋本身。可是海洋并不沉静，明天或许又是暴风雨般的海战。

“我要走了。”金发男人率先打破了沉默。佩德罗随他走到了船边。

他将烟斗还给尼德兰，趁着后者不留神朝他的脸喷烟雾，尼德兰虽然早就熟悉了烟草味，还是被呛得咳嗽了起来。

“我以我的良人为一袋没药，常在我怀中。”*于是他想起了他们的第一次见面，于是找到了自己脑子里仅存的话语。

他的语调仿佛在叹息，又仿佛在诉说着这个世界上最动人的情话。烟雾在他面前散开，模糊了那张漂亮的脸，所以在尼德兰的记忆里他最后的神情依旧无解。


End file.
